Coming back
by kyolova2400
Summary: A very twisted story involving Kyo's bet, shootings, and maybe the death of a few favorite characters. KyoxTorhu Rated for cursing and sexual themes later in the story. Finally finished!
1. Falling

I do not own fruits basket i don't know why anyone would think i do but i don't. I know some people want me to write a song fic but this just popped into my head.  
-------------------------------------------

I can't believe that damn Yuki beat me again. Why does Torhu always have to be a witness. I ran into the Forrest , and I forgot it was dark. But it was it sure was. 

"KYO-SAN" Tohru screamed and ran after him not even regarding Yuki or Shigure. She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about this.

Damn it this couldn't get any worse now it's going to rain. i already feel weak I should go back. I turned around just as the rain started falling. Well great I have to go halfway through the forest to get back. I trudged through the dense under growth desperate to get home when it happened. I was falling for a while then I felt myself hit a wall of water, then I was sinking , when I recovered I tried to swim towards the surface but my foot was caught on something I tried to rid my self of my pants ,thinking I could be set free if I did, but I was stuck.'I'm drowning what about Torhu she'll be left to that damn rat'. I swam and swam desperately trying to break free of the waters grip. But struggling was wearing me down I could feel death upon me when I saw a light a beautifully white light surrounding a figure I made out to be my true love(Torhu). Then some how I found I was able to move again I proceeded to move towards it.

"KYO-SAN"!!! Where is he. "KYO-SAN"!!! the weeds had been flattened where she was heading. She ran towards it almost falling into a lake the cliff was very high up."KYO-SAN"!!! She looked down and saw a figure thrashing about, trying to surface."Kyo" Tohru whispered and sprinted back to the Sohma house as fast as she could(lowing she could do no good alone(would Tohru really do that wouldn't she just jump in anyways okay never mind sorry i interrupted)). But we all know it was in vain. Kyo had perished long before she returned but at least they could Bury his body.

"Damn it" Where the hell am I.

"If I were you I would restrain your self from cursing". A calm replica of himself said but it was a girl. Damn I'm a sexy girl. Ahhh did I just think that !"blech".

"Who the hell are you"! I don't care I just want to know why I see Tohru's crying face on a television set that is set before me.

"Yes, that's Torhu and yes your dead but you are not suppost to be dead so your going to be given another chance. And what the h... I mean restrian yourself from thinking such thoughts about me of all people"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT and you still didn't answer my que..."! Damn it she cut me off.

"Shut the hell up and listen to me ! Damn it I am a pain in the ass! Before you say anything you need to get started as soon as possible. But I have to tell you what your mission is. You must get Tohru to see you anyone else is a lost cause. And when she does you can be a living creature again. Trust me it's not as easy as you think! Damn you got to get going"! "Damn it I broke my promise never to curse again".She mumbled. Then She pointed at me and said some dumb words that I think was to a spell of some sort and everything went black.

------------------------------

Please review and comment I will love you if you do!!! Next chappie Kyo will... Sorry for the first misspellings I didn't re read it first i was in a rush. Won't update till i have at least 20 comments!!! Sorry guys for deleting it i'm such a perfectionist.


	2. Visiting

I hate doing this but I have to ill write the disclaimer I don't own fruits basket but I wish I did -

fan girls I have kidnapped kyo to see what he thinks of the fruits basket book "kyo who'd ya think of this book"?

"WHAT THE HELL IS TOHRU DOING ON THE FRONT OF YOUR BOOK I WILL KILL YOU YOU CRAZEDWOMAN"!

"just"gag"look"gag"at"gag"the"gag"book"

stops looks over book turns to back sees genre of book...

"I"M IN A ROMANCE WHAT THE HELL"!

And now to the story if i can avoid kyo's attempted punches.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo' POV(sorry if i confused you in the first ch. with the POV's so im doing this from now on)

The darkness slowly faded to gray then a blinking white light. 'What the hell is going on' The light disappeared, looking around I realized I was in my room everything was the way I left it except Tohru was sprawled out on my bed crying. No scratch that she was bawling.

"Kyo why did you" sob" leave me I"sob"love you so much"sob"all the one's I love die maybe I'm a curse"

Damn I can't believe I was causing her so much pain I wanted to comfort her but every time I spoke she ignored me." What the hell"?!

"You're dead dumb, she can't hear you. You know the poor girl you are a really bad boy friend."?

"WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THE RIGHT... damn it I am a bad boyfriend" The pit in my stomach grew and grew with each passing moment.

Tohru's POV

He's gone just like that. There and then not. This can't be happing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO"!!!!!!!!!!! Oh my did I say that out loud

"Miss Honda" Yuki-san panted out "Are you okay"? Of course I'm not he's...he's. I can't even accept it in my mind.

"I'm sorry Yuki-san I didn't mean to ... I man I just..." He reached out and held me. At a safe distance so he would not transform, I choked back tears.

Good thing Kyo-san couldn't see that he would of killed... I stopped in mid-sentence already forgetting he wasn't there.

"Miss Honda do not worry I'm sure Kyo would not want you to be in pain he would never want that". Yuki spoke like he was truly sad not as sad as me but truly sad like a brother had died rather than an enemy.

"Yuki are you umm… okay"? I was not sure if he would like for me to ask him this maybe it was out of place. Uhhhh.

" I…I will miss him a lot I… miss the competition". There was silence from then on. He left soon after.

I couldn't hold back my tears any longer when I saw the picture of him I had received from Kazuma. He was so handsome and… I loved him. I cried until I fell into a fitful sleep.

Yuki's POV

That stupid cat why had he been so careless. It was mostly my fault if I hadn't embarrassed him. What am I thinking? I really was a good friend with him. And Tohru what will become of her. I wish I could do something about it.

Kyo's POV

We were I guess in haven but it seemed like hell to me because Tohru wasn't there. So was the girl version of me. I only I could see Tohru

"Don't even think about it you'll only cause her more pain" that damn girl version of me was I really that annoying. But I knew she was right.

"All I want is to see if she's okay". I know it's a lost cause but I couldn't pass up a chance to see Tohru.

"Fine, but just a peek". Wow it really is the girl version of me.

"Whohooooo"! I punched the air in victory.

"Only a peek"

"Okay whatever"

I fizzed out I don't know how but I just appeared by Torhu's bed. She was tossing and turning. She had tearstains on her pillow and face. Damn it why did she care so much

"Kyo" Tohru was talking in her sleep. I loved it when she said my name. But I loved it more when I thought of her saying my name while jacking of… wow pervy boy thoughts. (See why I rated this T). "no" she whispered jerking me into reality. She was so innocent how could I think of her like that. She continued to toss and turn then with a jolt she sat up and instantaneously began crying. I started to fizzle out.

"DAMN IT"! She looked around. She must have heard me.

Then I was back at the same hellhole I'd been before.

Guys I'm sry I realize the first chappie sucked I hope this one's better. I would quit writing this but I love it too much. I luv you all thanks for reading and please comment.


	3. Life

The next chappie thanx for reviews and comments love you all and I do not own Fruits Basket but I wish I did. :3 O and I borrowed the girl version of kyo idea from someone else sry o forgot their account name but I really needed someone to be able to interact with kyo

----Tohru's POV----

I woke up with a jolt, I though I had just heard Kyo-kun. My heart skipped a beat.

"Kyo…" Silence, "Kyo…kyo" He wasn't here. I was being selfish, worrying Yuki like that, I must move on. But thinking like that just made more tears fall. I curled up on my bed and cuddled the hoodie he had loaned me the day before he… left so I wouldn't be cold. I really did love him. Why did he have to leave?

----Shigure's POV----

The house has been too quiet for too long.

"Kyo…Kyo…kyo" Tohru is still awake and talking to a guy who isn't with us anymore. Her door was closed so I'd better just let it be. She'll deal just as she did with her mother and father.

---Kyo's POV---

Damn that Shigure he always thinks about himself.

"Kyo do you know that she saw you".

"What"?!

"Well I had one of my agents take a peek on her and she saw you".

"Wow so do you think I can talk to her".

"No, that's not for her best interest it will just make her suffer more".

"…"

"And besides, you weren't meant to die".

"Okay now you have me very confused".

"Boys are so dense" she said under her breath "Okay, you weren't meant to die so now you have a chance to live as you were".

"Really"! "YEAH"!

"But there's a catch".

"Isn't there always. Okay then spit it out".

"Well, It's kind of complicated".

"I don't care just tell…"whisperwhisperwhisper.

"WHAT"?! "I got to do what"!

Dun, dun, dun…. I was just getting your attention what does Kyo have to do. I'm sorry for the chapter shortness. I've been busy and have been getting bad grades lately. I hate speech class it's so hard. Anyways thanks for reading.


	4. The catch

This fan fiction has really sucked the last few chapters, but I'm finally organized what's going to happen next. I hope you guys like these next chapters more.

----Kyo's POV----

Everything went black then. I felt like I was falling, but not to fast almost floating. Like I was a feather. Then after the descent was over I saw a light; since I was already dead I had nothing to lose so I tried to go towards it. But I had no choice if I wanted to go towards it or not it came at me and engulfed me.

The light was terribly bright then, it took awhile for me to open my eyes. I was very thirsty to. I felt like I had just walked through a big dessert with no water supply for months.

When I adjusted to the light, I looked around the room and saw that I was in a hospital with a couple of complicated machines attached to me. The first thought that came into my mind was where's Tohru? Then I got frantic, I sat up barely (I was really weak), then turned over all my pillows and eyed every surface in the place, there was nothing.

My heart rate climbed and this other stupid machine was going as crazy as I was. Two nurses and a big fat doctor guy came in looking surprised, but were even more surprised when they saw me.

"You're awake"! Said the fat guy.

I started coughing and forgot about Tohru, I mentally kicked myself for that later.

"What should we do"? Asked the dumb blonde of a nurse.

"Get him water Sofia," He shouted. She than ran out of the room. And the other nurse followed but more slowly. She returned with two pitchers of water.

"Cup" He shouted, but I grabbed one and gulped the whole thing down. The doctor tried to grab it. But I wouldn't let him. Then his eyes got wide. After I finished it. I threw up. That made him laugh but not the nurse who had to clean up the mess. Now I know why he tried to take it away.

----After the mess is all cleaned up and Kyo has quenched his thirst and ate----

"So what is going on here"?

"Well you have been in a coma" Said the fat guy

"WHAT"?!

"Well you drowned but were luckily saved by your kind cousin". So it was all a dream or was it. No it wasn't that lady version of me said this is what the terms were. I see okay then.

"Where's Tohru"? I finally asked the question I'd been dying to ask since the beginning of this whole freaking thing.

"Tohru"?

"You mean she hasn't been here"?!

"Oh yes Tohru, she visited you everyday for the first year you where here".

"Why did she stop then"?

"Well I don't think I should be the one to tell you that sir" His cubby face looked solemn then.

"YOU'D BETTER TELL ME" He didn't know who he was dealing with.

"Sir let go of my shirt". My grip only tightened and he turned a very pale white.

"TELL ME"!!!!

"Fine then just please let go" I did and his face returned to a normal color. "The young lady … disappeared three years ago just after her graduation" Then it was my turn to go pale. But soon my sadness was replaced by fury.

"WHAT THE HELL"! Then the guy realized he had security to deal with people like me and pressed a button on the wall.

Ten seconds later three big guys walked in and asked what was the problem then the paling doctor pointed at me. This made the guys laugh.

"We can't kick a patient out"

" Oh yes I forgot… but this patient is fine enough to leave". Then his color returned yet again and it looked like he grew even bigger. The guards stopped laughing and looked at me seriously.

"Time to go pack you're stuff and we will escort you out" Didn't matter to me I planned to get out of here sooner than later to find Tohru even if I wasn't released. Sometimes my short temper does pa off.

I packed my stuff and was practically carried out of the building by the big guys.

"Thanks" I yelled at the guys they looked confused and as dumb as ever but went back in the building right away like I was psychotic.

When the doors closed I burst out laughing. Quick composed myself and found a pay phone. And I dialed 0; I was going to find Tohru no matter what.

Thanks for reading I hope this chapter was better than the last. I will try to update soon


	5. Tohru

Hey thanks for the feedback last chapter it really made me happy and encouraged me to continue I really hope you guys like this chapter even more. I don't own fruba. I will continue with the other kyo story. He attacked me so I tied him up.

"Mmmph"

"O no he's awake"

"Ggrrrrrr"

"You can't get me your tied up"

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR"

"AHHHHH, how'd you do that AAAAHHHH, must…continue… story"

"Not while I'm here" BAM (hit him over the head with pan).

Continues story

----Shigure's POV----

Brrring

"COMING"! In a sing-song voice like always.

Brrrring

"Hello"? Also in a sing-song voice

"Shigure can't be serious for once, WHERE'S TOHRU"?!

"Umm… I can't tell you unless you identify your self". Could it really be Kyo.

"YES YOU DUMB DOG"! It really was him, "NOW TELL ME WHERE TOHRU IS"! I knew where she was, but I wouldn't tell this idiot. I better tell Akito about this (sorry for all those Shirgure fans out there but I had to make him a bad guy).

"I don't know she's been lost for so long… KYO you're awake… no one knows where she's at"

"SHUT-UP I WILL FIND HER"! Good luck with that

"Where are you at we can discuss this later when you get home 'kay'". I'll pick him up after I call Akito.

"Outside the hospital"

"Why aren't you inside"?

"Well… I kinda got kicked out". Figures

"Okay then I'll be there in about a hour"

"Whatever". Just then I heard it start to rain.Kyo hung up but I only hung up briefly. I picked it up again and called Akito.

"Hello"

"Hey Akito… we've got a problem"

----Kyo's POV----

He'd better hurry up, I'm already tired enough to sleep on the ground. I think I'll do just that.

curls up in a ball under a tree and sleeps

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ(many ZzZ's later)

I opened my eye lids to see a strange man staring at me with a goffy grin on his face.

"AHHHH WHO ARE YOU"!?

"Sohma, Shigure, I'm a writer and enjoy long walks on the be…." This was Shigure all right

"SHUT-UP"  
"And you're defiantly Kyo"

"Let's get out of here I feel like crap"

"Okay then, Hatori's driving"

"Whatever"

1 hr of Shigure singing I'm bring sexy back along with the radio, later(use your imagination)

"Dirty babe see these shackles here I'm your slave" Shigure shuts up when Hatori wins the radio war and gets to turn it off, but it's in vain we'd just pulled up to Shigure's house.

Shigure got out and skipped to the house. I began to follow but was grabbed by Hatori

"What are you…"

"Shhh…" He glanced up at Shigure's dancing form. When Shigure closed the door Hatori began.

"I know where Tohru is"

"Huh" my eyes got wide and my heart filled with hope." How do you know"?

"Not enough time" He was speaking quickly and quietly, he glanced up again. "She's been trapped by Akito in the Cat's room in your place. Akito tried to put you in there but Tohru she refused to let you go and went in your place" Now I was pissed. I can't believe she would give herself up for me." She's been in there for 3 years now…"

Shigure peeked out the door "What'cha doing"? Why was Hatrori so worried about Shigure knowing that he told me? Unless…

Shigure skipped down the walk right up to us. "Come on Kyo don't you miss this place at all"?

----Yuki's POV----

My plants were doing okay they would never look as beautiful as they did when Tohru was here though.

Hatori's car pulled up outside our house. I snuck behind it when Hatori grabbed Kyo.

"Not enough time" He was speaking quickly and quietly, he glanced up again. "She's been trapped by Akito in the Cat's room in your place. Akito tried to put you in there but Tohru refused to let you go and went in your place" I despise that man."She's been in there for 3 years now…"

Shigure peeked out the door "What'cha doing"? Shigure must have something to do with miss Honda's disappearance too.

That was stupid of Hatori to tell Kyo he'll just rush into things, unless….

Unlesss tehehehe I luv cliffhangers Their not thinking the same thing just to lat you know. I'm doing good two updates in two nights yay. Evil Shigure MWHAHAHA. Holy crap my mom found out that ive been righting fanfic anf had to cheak it out. Now tell me how many of your parents really get really pissed if you cuss online or feak and think ppl will think ur a slut and tyr to rape you. O god I hope she don't see this comment but plsz help me stay sane and reply to this


	6. Cooperating

"uhhh" stubbles "thanks, kiyoko-takiyami, now kyo's got me tied up, are you in cahoots with him, How dare you betray me"! Passes out

"MWHAHAHAHA" Kyo "Thanks for assisting me in capturing That crazed lady."

----(I luv you all I just thought this would be kind of funny) 4 hours later---

"Mmmph" silences once I realize Kyo's sitting next to me making sure I don't escape. Ironically he's reading my fanfiction. With a few stealthy flips and ninja (I am not really a ninja) skills I escape the rope and hit Kyo over the head with the pan. He was crying, probably because he couldn't read it fast enough to get to the part were he finds out where Tohru is. Aww to bad he's knocked out.

"MWHAHAHAHA" I yelled as I shook my fists in the air. Then I began typing this story.

----Kyo's Pov----

Unless Shigure knew where Tohru was (keep in mind this is Kyo's POV he figures this out later than Yuki). Then who was the mastermind? ARGH!!! Why am I so stupid (Because I made you that way MWHAHAHA!! Revenge! Sorry no more interruptions). Shigure went back into the house when Hatori drove away I followed the bastard, how dare he take my Tohru… I mean Tohru. When in the house I get pulled aside yet again.

"Kyo do you realize what's going on"

"What do you want"?

"Do you realize ho much trouble Miss Honda is in"?

"Yeah…What do you care. I'm going to find her myself for once…Prince Charming"

"But you have to understand that you can't go charging into the main house and get her back without any help at all. Besides you were just in a comma for 4 years don't you think you're a little to weak to help her much right now" He's right.

"Yuki" sigh "I'll only work with you until we find Tohru". If only I was strong enough.

"Okay here's the plan"

Sorry for the shortness I got to go to bad and my Algebra homework needs doing. This is the life of a young writer though **bows head in defeat**


	7. Tohru's Pov finally

"ARGH, shortness why?" notice svvya? Inside quotation marks (had to say it)

Spins around in not so spinney chair it was Kyo. But with no pan this time. He held a piece of paper in his hand and was extremely pissed. "You read my fan fiction I'm so touched." Hugs Kyo with tears in eyes

"Get off me"!

"But I love you"

"I love Tohru not you, you even wrote about it" Doesn't throw me away for fear of hurting my writers hand. "Now write more!"

"Fine" pouts and starts typing this story.

-----Hatori's Pov-----

I hope Yuki was listening to that conversation otherwise. Well that wouldn't be good. Kyo would just end up being locked up with Tohru.

I remember seeing a glimpse of her just when Akito emerge from the room with a whip. Tohru was crying, had bruises all over and looked too thin.

I had too tell someone. Tohru was too much like Kana to allow Akito to hurt her but I am too weak to go against Akito

----Kyo's Pov----

Hell would freeze over before I would listen to that damn rat.

-----Yuki's Pov-----

I kept in mind that Kyo would not listen to a word I would say.

Proceeds to tell Kyo plan(I won't post it here because it will unfold and Kyo blocks most of it out anyways)(he does love Tohru but he thinks he can get her back his way)

----Tohru's Pov----

I feel so weak. I bet the cat weren't treated as badly as I have been. I'm being selfish; I meant to say I hope the zodiac cat weren't treated as badly as I am being treated

I can count all my ribs, I smell like I took a bath in sewage (I am only to bathe once a month, so I don't waste precious water on myself).

I'm glad Kyo can't see me I look hideous. I mean…. O here comes Akito

Her smile was so big it looked as though her face was about to break. "See what happens when you disobey me." I disobeyed her? "You look confused, your face is too cute and you took my zodiac men away!" Now she was mad, I know what was to come next. WhapWhapWhapWhapWhap. This beating wasn't as bad as the others she must be in a good mood today.Whap I take that backWhapWhapWhapWhap. She started to raise her whip again but was interrupted.

"Master Akito sorry to disturb you but you have visitors" The elderly lady looked down at me with hatred in her eyes.

"Can't it wait!"

"Master I believe you want to take this phone call, it's Shigure with information on the boy."

"You mean he's awake?" Her eyes got wide and she went out of the room but didn't forget to leave the torture device to someone.

The old woman griped the whip tight.

"Thought you'd be left off easy huh. Well think again". Whap she hit harder than Akito Whap WhapWhapWhap. Then a familiar and welcomed darkness over took me and the pain was gone.

----Kyo' Pov----

"We've got to get going"

"No wait regain some of your strength we will go tomorrow" He was right the sun had just set.

"Fine" I mumbled. I went to my room and did push-ups and sit-ups. Sadly that was all I could do I had lost a bunch of muscle in that hospital. O well all I would really have to do to beat Akito was to take off these. My beads were the only things that kept me in this form.

I will kill Akito and everyone else who get in my way.

Here's my myspace page if any of you want to add me.

http://profile. only a few more chapters left maybe only 1 I don't know depends on how it goes.


	8. Picking sides

"How dare you hurt Tohru!"

"I'm sorry… It's just a story!" I yelled while franticly waving my arms around in order to block his punches (realize that I'm a ninja).

"Well I'd better save Tohru soon and what's up with you making me so stupid!"

"Umm well I…." I jump up stealthy from my seat dodging his attempted attack. And grabbed his laptop. I then fled before he even knew I stole it.

"Hey!"

"Sorry I have to update!" I ran all the way to Japan and am sitting in Shigure's house. I hope he doesn't find me because I heard he read my fan fiction. I don't think he likes the idea of someone knowing his evil secret. But until then I will continue my story.

I----Shigure's Pov----

"Akito I think they are planning something" She turn her beautiful body towards me.

"I knew this day would come, do you know who are the ones who have betrayed me?"

"Yuki and Kyo are the only one's I can be certain of. The others that we may be up against are…Hatori ,but he won't fight. Rin, but she's in the hospital thanks to here last attempt to break Tohru out. Haru, I think he knows what we did to Rin. Kisa but she won't last long, Hiro he won't last long either. And Momiji will also fight to bring Tohru back."

" So that leaves you, me, Ayame, Kagura, Ritsu, Kureno and the guards."

" Of course Ayame won't help much Kagura and Ritsu probably won't chose sides, so I believe we will have a far fight on our hands… Unless."

"Kazuma figures out what is happening." Akito knew it too.

"All we have to do is to make sure that they can't contact him…I know exactly how to deal with this." Akito smiled the most horrendous smile she ever has, and began to laugh.

" I will make the call."

"Shigure I really am glad still have you on my side." She then bestowed me with a passionate kiss and trotted off towards the cat room.

BrringBrrringBrring

"Kazuma, Hi this is Shigure."

"Hello Shigure any news of Kyo"

"Yes, I'm sorry but we heard that Kyo's heart finally went out"

"Well I guess he's better off. If he would of woke up and figured out what happened to Tohru he would be so sad. But I wish…" snuffle…sob…controls self

"We had him cremated"

"With out me, with out telling me. Why couldn't you come over and tell me he died"

"We thought it was for the best his death was not very clean"

"Oh, okay, I see so what can I do?"

"Well we will deliver you his ashes, I believe he would want his ashes spread on the grounds where you two trained for many years."

"Yes, that would be suitable. Thank you for giving me this honor."

"Not a problem, I believe that's all so I will be seeing you in a month?"

"Yes a month that seems long enough. Good bye"

----Kyo's Pov----

"If we're going to have any chance against them we've got to get Shishou"

"I agree Kyo," Yuki finally agreed with me, "who else is available we've already contacted Haru and Momiji. We can't call anyone else no one else is in any condition to fight and I know Shigure is on Akito's side."

"Well we could try Ayame"

"Ugh really?"

"Not a good time to hold a grudge."

"Well then you call Kagura."

"HELL NO!"

"Well then it's agreed, bedsides I doubt Kaugra wants to fight and Ayame's probably already on Akitos side. Hey you should be calling Shishou!"

"Oh yeah." Picks up phone and calls Shishou.

BrringBrrringBrringBrrringBrrringBrrringBrrrringBrrring

"Hello this is Kazuma"

"Hey Shishou…"

"I'm not here right now I left to the mountains and won't be back for awhile. But if you leave a message I will get back to you as soon…" I hung up then.

"Shit they got him"

"What?"

"He's gone"

"Damn it" (Yuki first time in my fanfiction tehehe)

Thx for reading.


	9. bang

Kyo still has no idea I'm in Japan instead of The U.S. "MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Whatcha laughing about" Shigure pops up behind me 

"AHHHHHHHH"

"And who are you and I'll restate my first question Whatcha doing."

"Nothing" He sneaked a peek at my laptop.

"So you the infamous kyolova. Argh you discovered my secret. I really am evil"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MWHAHAHAHAHA!" Wink, wink chases me with pan.

"NOOOOO I WILL UPDATE NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU HIT ME 

THAT PAN OF YOURS!" I run out side and climb the nearest tree (I can't really climb trees that fast but I can in this fiction) and begin typing this…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----Kyo's POV----

Gazing at the main house now Yuki's idea seemed better and better and my idea to go against it looked worse and worse. There were uniformed guards everywhere. I knew I could take them but that wasn't the problem they had weapons, lots of them too.

"Now Kyo you remember the plan." Of course I did, but should I listen. "If you do as I said we will make it past those guys" he motioned at the guys in the gray, "all of us are needed." He sighed, "ready?"

"Yup" said Haru

"Ready" Momiji said

"Whatever" I replied

"Okay then let's go" he whispered because we were almost on top of the bushes that surround the gate of the Sohma house. "Just don't let Akito know that we're here"

-----Yuki's POV----

Kyo will not listen I must keep that in mind or I will fail. And they have guns I wasn't expecting guns this may not turn out as well as I hoped. Maybe I should rethink my plan. No, I can't we are running out of time here.

----Kyo' POV----

Must think of something, must think of something. How am I suppose to save her alone if that damn rat is always telling me what to do? No time to think anymore we're heading in.

Yuki and me are the first to move in. But we don't to charge into the front gate; we are going to just simply jump the part of the wall farthest from it. I'll have to follow him for now; his plan to get in is too good to go against.

Yuki stood on my hand and I lifted him up cheerleader style and threw him on top of the wall. And of course me being the cat and all, I am expected to be able to get over with out any help. So I did as he suggested earlier.

I climbed the nearest tree. I then gripped a tree branch that was heading in the general direction of the wall. I went out as far as I could without it snapping. Then I wobbled into a standing position trying to maintain my balance and waving my arms every so often. Then I bent my knees to build up strength and leapt.

The ground shrunk beneath me suddenly and grew just as fast. Just as I began to panic, I realized I wasn't going to make it to the wall. Then Yuki reached out his hand to me, and pulled me the rest of the way up on to the flat of the wall.

"That was close" Yuki laughed a little but regained his posture when I tried to push him off. "Okay then" he cleared his throat "lets go."

We checked for guards there were none to be seen in this area so we jumped down.

Scanning the area again we saw two guards walking towards the area of trees we had just landed in.

Yuki motioned for me to get the guy on the left while he got the one on the right. We hid behind some shrubs. 

Just as they walked by our hiding place, we attacked. I kicked the guy in the nuts while Yuki grabbed his guy from behind and covered the guys' mouth. Then he whispered something into his ear. The man shook his head vigorously and told Yuki something in reply.

Then Yuki looked at me and I realized my dude was up and at 'em. He must have really small balls or they were constructed of steel. I just punched him twice then when he bent over in pain, I soon replied with a kick on the back. He went down like a sack of flower.

Then Yuki looked at me again like, idiot I wasn't talking about that guard. Then he glanced at the man struggling in his tight grasp, expectantly.

Oh, but I still needed to kick that other guys butt. Then I bestowed Yuki's captive with at spin kick and a head butt when he came at me. Luckily they weren't armed like the one's in the front.

"I thought you had the guy on the right, you made me take care of both of them!" I yelled

"But I got some information on Tohru's location out of him"

"Oh" I still beat both of them up though.

"So let's go already"

Then as if out of nowhere five more guards showed up.

Damn I don't have time for this I have to find Tohru. But Yuki hasn't told me her location yet. So I'll just have to help him fight for now. Then I drop kicked the figure that was coming at me.

----Yuki' POV----

As soon as I tell him he'll be gone, good thing I didn't tell him before these guys showed up.

Kyo kicked the nearest guy and then I did the same to the one charging at me. But what happened next neither one of us expected; one of them had a gun.

The man aimed the gun at me and fired. I'd never been shot before but this wasn't what I expected. The spot he had shot, at first felt like the pain I thought I would feel, but then nothing no pain at all it went numb. The world spun like I was on the axis instead of the earth. I felt my body hit the ground but it was like I wasn't really there and a second later I really wasn't.

----Kyo's POV-----

Shit, Yuki had been shot. Shit, shit, shit. He's the only one who knows where Tohru's at too. 

"RRRR" The guy with the gun then looked really scared, he soon realized his mistake but that was all the chance I needed. Then I was on him I got the gun from him then held the two that was left standing at gunpoint. 

"Tie them up!" I demanded. They stumbled over one other trying to do as I said. It was actually kind of funny.

They were all soon bond to a tree.

"There you go have fun" I spat at them. Okay now we need to get Hatori.

----Hatori's POV----

I was just finishing up some paperwork when all hell broke lose. It must have been the result of me telling Kyo about Tohru. 

I snuck a peek out my window and saw the strangest sight. Kyo had Yuki's arm over his shoulders and was helping him along. Yuki looked terrible maybe even out cold but Kyo looked the same as, mad as ever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks 4 reading hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And o yeah I do not own Fruba I just wish I did.


	10. Exchange

I jump down and glance around

I jump down and glance around. Shigure was evilly leaning on a tree.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
I run from him through town waving my arms wildly.

"WWWWWAAAAAAIIIIIIITTTTTT!" Ayame yells. Wait a second…Ayame? I stop abruptly and he soon catches up, but he was panting.

"I" pant "have" pant "been trying" pant "To catch up" pant "With you for" pant " ten blocks" breaths deeply and then passes out.

I then drag him into the nearest ramen shop and begin to type.

--

--Kyo's POV--

Damn that rat, he didn't tell me where Tohru is. DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!

And now that Akito has taken him down this should definitely be interesting.

--Hatori's POV--

I got to get Yuki to the hospital. There's no way I can treat him with a gunshot wound and to add to things his asthma is acting up. He's lost too much blood, I'll have to at least give him first aid and do what I can. Good thing Ayame was hear getting his check-up.

"Ayame get the car!"

"Why?" He sang

"JUST GET THE CAR!"

"Fine you don't have to be so grumpy." He pouted and began to slump towards the door.

"HURRY, YUKI'S DYING!"

He was out the door before I took another breath.

I cut his shirt off and bandaged his chest, just as Ayame pulled the car up. I pulled Yuki onto the antique stretcher. Then Ayame and me cared him out to the car and Ayame sat in the back with him. I ran to the front, jumped into the drivers set. After I shifted into drive the pedal never left the ground.

--Akito'sPOV--

"You're genius" I spoke softly at Shigure while looking out the window towards the Shoma house's vehicle with the injured Yuki inside. I kissed him lightly then broke the kiss to speak again " Instead of two birds with one stone you got three." I kissed him again but with more passion.

--Tohru's POV--

Akito walked in my dungeon a little after I started to hear war cries, maybe he's finally came for me. No he wouldn't do such a thing what a selfish thought.

"Bitch you ready to watch your precious Kyo be torn apart" No he couldn't have.

She ripped the tape off my mouth. "What do you have to say to that?"

"…" I knew this game she taunted me with fake promises and dreams. "He's not here no one will ever come for me." I look up to see that she was even closer to my face, too close as if she was going to do something, say something.

"Akito" Shigure spoke; She turned from me and went to Shigure. He mumbled something, she replied. Then they kissed. I looked away to give them privacy. They had such love a love I would never have. Kyo would never come he never loved me. It was just too selfish to wish that he loved me.

In mid thought I was blinded and bound. I was used to this by now. The rough hands the unpleasant touches everything was familiar to me, but then a voice. A wondrous voice broke the familiarity. Kyo had come.

--Kyo's POV--

I bound yet another guard to a tree. It's like they just sprot for the damn soil or something. I lost count of them when I hit 20. But the one's with guns I remember. One had almost shot me but the rage that's building up inside has to go somewhere.

"Hey Kyo" An oddly cheery voice sung. I sun around gun in hand. "What's that for" It was Momiji and Haru, "We're not the bad guys." They looked pretty beaten up but at least they were still standing. "Where's Yuki?"

"He…ummm…"

"Say it already!" yelled Haru.

"He got shot" There eyes went wide and Momiji started to cry, but the rain kind of made it harder to notice. "But he'll be fine. He's with Hatori." They were still quiet. "Come on guys we have a mission" They looked up and their facial expressions were back to normal. "So does anybody have any idea where Tohru is?"

"I heard a guard say she was in the cat's room" Haru stated.

I know my eyes went wide. Shits don't tell me she did this for me. "FUCK YOU AKTIO!"

--Aktio's POV--

"We must'nt be rude, we have to greet our visitors" The corner of my lips creped up. I pulled the bitch up by her hair and dragged her to the place her 'little rescue party' would be.

Just as I had hoped, they were positioned in a crescent shape facing my comrades, and Kyo looked mad.

"Hello Boys, looking for something?" They looked at the lump I was dragging by the hair and back up at me. "How cute, a rescue party of dumb-asses here to save a bitch."

Kyo lunged at me, just what I wanted. I pulled Tohru's body in front of me acting as a shield. He backed down. Now that he's closer I can put my plans into action.

"You are the reason that she's here. You are the cause of her suffering, you are the reason for everything." He looked down shoulders slumping. My confidence rose. "It was because of your love. That is the purpose of her misery." Now for the final touch. "There is a way for you to make up for this" He looked up " Trade yourself for this worthless piece of shit."

"I'LL DO IT!" He yelled without hesitation. That worked out better than suspected.

"MMMPH!" Tohru screeched as well as should could with tape over her mouth. Damn this could ruin everything; I hit her hard on the head. She went down, everything was falling into place.

--Tohru's POV--

No Kyo don't do it. I tried to say but all that came out was a very loud "MMMPH!"

The only thing I got in response was a hit on the head that would have usually knocked me out but I had a purpose now. I would get this tape off my mouth before Kyo does anything stupid.

From my experience the only thing that could get tape off your mouth is licking it. Although, it tasted horrid it worked. I forced my tongue through my lips with all my might and licked. Back and fort, back and forth until it was completely wet. Then all I had to do was stick my tongue out as it would go and there it's off.

But sadly my efforts was wasted, I was already being cared over to Haru and Momiji. And Kyo was already with Aktio and her minions.

Kyo was gone and I had let it happen.

Cliffy what will happen next in Coming back can Tohru stop Kyo from being confined well only I know hahaha. Until next time cya


	11. Love

"What do you want Ayame

"What do you want Ayame?"

"How could you do that to my wonderful brother! He's going to live right?"

"…"

"RIGHT?"

"Well you will just have to find out."

"What how could you deny me information on my brother's life"

"First of all you do realize this is not real. It's just a fan fiction."

"What…Really?"

"Yes, Yuki's probably at Shigure's house in his room like he always is. Now go I have to finish this."

"Okie dokie" He sings and skips merrily out of the ramen shop.

"Hey I thought you were buying!" I called after him

"Check." Says the waiter guy

"Thanks" reads bill "O shit what did you order Ayame?" I don't have any money.

I casually sneak out of the restaurant and run all the way to the farthest body of water, sneak on a sea liner, find a room, and begin typing.

--Hatori's POV--

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep

"We need to stop the bleeding" The head doctor said

Yuki looked awful, pale as the once white sheets that are under his lifeless body. Everything and everyone in the hospital room had blood on it, Yuki's blood.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEp

"Can you please exit the room.." It was more of a comman than a request. An intern with scrubs on pushed me towards the exit

"I'm a doctor maybe I can help."

"I'm sorry sir these doctor's here are the best. And besides you are personally linked to him, the most you can do is pray."

"I see." But she didn't hear me, because she had already rushed back inside the insanely busy room.

"Is he okay Hatori?" Ayame looked frantic, he even had tears in the corner of his eyes.

"I really don't know Ayame." There is I'd say a 10 chance he comes out okay. But I won't say that out loud.

--Akito's POV--

Yes everything is going better than planed.

"He looks sad." Said the sarcastically sympathetic Shigure.

"Yea, maybe we should let him go" I said also sarcastically

"Nah" We both replied at the same time and we both burst out in laughter.

"KYO!" I turned around and the bitch was standing up with fury and worry in her eyes. She was soaked to the bone from the rain. The lighting was load but hear voice was louder. "KYO!" she yelled again. She looked pathetic but shining blade at her side made her look threatening.

Kyo turned, as did Shigure.

"What can she do with a single blade" Shigure scoffed. I hope he is right

--Tohru's POV--

I had to think of something, anything that would set him free… Then I saw it just as the lightning flashed. I know exactly how to approach this.

I picked up a knife not too long about 6 inches long but the razor sharpness was all I needed.

"KYO!" I screamed, holding the blade at my hip.

"KYO!" I screamed again this scream sounded more like a desperate plea.

The lightning flashed again. He turned, and soon all eyes were upon me.

"IF YOU TURN YOURSELF OVER FOR ME! IF YOU LEAVE ME AGAIN! MY LIFE WILL END!" I ended the last word with tears in my eyes. I put the knife to my throat and looked up at the rain. I tried to keep them open, but I could not. "SAVE YOUFSELF TO SAVE ME!" I yelled as blood trickled down my neck.

--Kyo's POV--

"SAVE YOUFSELF TO SAVE ME!" She screamed then the scream turned to pain as crimson red blood flowed down her beautiful pale neck.

"DAMN IT TOHRU STOP I'LL DO IT!" She pulled the knife from her throat, looked at me then smiled. I fought back tears when she fell to her knees. Haru caught her before she hit the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Akito roared and began sprinting towards Tohru. Before she got to her, I was in-between them.

"DAMN YOU, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" She had lost it totally, lost it. She charged at me, but she never had a chance. My beads were off before she had finished her last sentence.

Shigure came at me, but Kureno did not. I guess he finally had a burst of conscious. It took less than 20 minutes. Akito was crazy, but that did you no good in a fight. Shigure was the toughest. It wouldn't seem like he was in shape. When all the exercising anyone saw him do was pick up a pencil and run from his editor.

But soon he was just as dead as Aktio. When Shigure fell I resumed ripping Aktio apart. Shredding her to pieces like she did to Tohru's soul, the scars she left on her, the tears she caused.

I stopped only when Tohru intervened, I don't know how she did it but she somehow got to me and wrapped her arms around my right arm.

"That's enough," she whispered. Before her eyes rolled back and her body went limp yet again.

Damn" I screamed "TohruTohruTorhu" I whispered into her hair, which was already wet with water and would soon be wet with tears.

What I didn't notice at the time was, I was holding her so tight, and yet I was still not in my zodiac form.

--1 month later--

--Kyo's POV--

"How are you?"

"Good considering the gaping hole that was once through my chest." Yuki chuckled but regretted when he began to cough. He reached for his inhaler I handed it over to him.

He inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, and exhaled, a few breaths later he was breathing regularly again.

"How's Tohru?" He asked eyes full of worry.

"Still out but getting better."

"Well that's good to hear."

WE were silent for a moment only hearing the noises of a busy hospital.

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"That the curse has been broken."

"Really?" Yuki looked genuinely happy and surprised.

"Yup, apparently it was because I killed Akito."

"Really that's all."

"Well there was another reason."

"…"

"Aren't you going to tell me."

"Well maybe later" I glanced up at the clock

Yuki smiled knowingly. "Time to visit Tohru.

"Yep, Cya." I waved good-bye at Yuki and walked into a room overstuffed with flowers, from myself.

"Hey! Tohru how you doing?" I pulled up a chair close to the bed. Only the sound of the heart-tracking machine, replied.

"You know what, I almost told Yuki the other reason for the curse being broken," I paused "Yea know like why mine curse was lifted, it was the hardest curse to break."

I waited for a reply when none came I held her hand tighter and spoke "It was because of our love, you loved a beast that was never loved before." Now I was crying " Why do you love me Tohru? Why?" I laid my head down against the railing of her bed.

Then a voice came that was so quiet I barely heard, but I would never miss a word this voice ever said. "Kyo, I could say all the reasons why I love you. But I don't know if theirs enough time in the world for that."

I looked up with tears still in my eyes and saw the smile I had been dreaming of since I first fell into that comma. I reached up to her face and brought my lips to hers. The kiss was to short. But I could wait, I did not want to hurt her anymore then she already had been.

She griped my hand tighter but closed her eyes. I looked up at the window and saw a face I thought I had just dreamt up. It was my face the girl version of me starting at us with tears in her eyes. Then she vanished as suddenly as she had appeared.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked, I brought my eyes back to her face.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

I laughed "Sometimes you ask the stupidest questions."

She turned away hurt.

I sighed took her face in my hands and gently spoke with all the love I had to offer, "I love you more than life itself."

AND THAT IS WHAT YOU WOULD CALL A HAPPY ENDING

Thanks for sticking with me trough all this stories twists and turns. I would love to hear your comments.

And if you want hit me up on myspace at /meganisanamazingperson

I would like to thank: CapricornGurl, lydia-chan, Kyki- The Late Night Writer, snoopykid2991, miley1006, Verop, Amber, svvya, kiyoko-takiyami, EatTheMoon, CryingTearsOfBlood, mylittlericeball77, SilentKiller1, Alina Alone, Arichos, furubaitsumo and everyone else who has stuck with this story.


End file.
